


Chewie (Ha ha)

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Series: Autistic Characters [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Character Written By Autistic Author, Autistic Finn, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Skywalker, Rey-Centric, Support, autistic Rey, autistic characters, autistic poe dameron, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: Rey likes to chew on stuff. Theres a(n)appstim toy for that.





	Chewie (Ha ha)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff supportive helpful friends, this is my first fic in two (maybe 3?) years woohoo also sorry for any mistakes its almost 2 AM and I'm on sleep meds

Rey loved to chew on things, that was a fact. Sometimes though, she couldn't stop herself from putting things in her mouth that she probably shouldn't. She'd gotten a little sick a few times on Jakku by doing this, but she couldn't seem to help it.

Currently, she was sucking on the clasp that attached Luke's lightsaber to her belt. She smiled at the tang of the metal and flapped her free hand a little. Obviously she was careful not to press any of the buttons on the handle while she held it, no need to continue the family tradition of losing limbs. Her feet intermittently kicked the crate she was sitting on as she swung them.

"Morning Rey!" came a voice from behind her; she jumped, squeaked, and almost dropped the lightsaber. She turned around to face a now sheepish Poe who was fiddling with one of the straps on his flight suit. Rey started chewing on the edge of her arm wrap, eyes taking in the details of his white vest while she waited to see what he had to say. 

"I just got back from morning practice maneuvers with my squadron, and was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Finn, also I, or I rather we, have something for you!" The faster he spoke the faster his hand moved, snapping and unsnapping a strap that she was sure served some purpose, but not one she could ascertain at the moment. 

"Sure." Bouncing up from her seat in the hangar, she followed after Poe. 

The pilots' quarters weren't located too far from the hangar, for obvious reasons, so the walk was short. Finn was waiting for them, and waved when the door to Poe's quarters whooshed open. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, back straight and feet flat to the floor and evenly spaced, like he always did. She smiled at the familiarity, a welcome thing in this new environment. He was holding a box in his lap, with a logo on the side that said 'CE'. 

Rey sat down next to him, their legs touching, sharing warmth. Poe sat on Finn's other side, slinging a casual arm around his shoulders.

"So, Rey, Finn noticed you chewing on stuff a lot, and mentioned that some of it isn't always the best stuff to be puttin' in your mouth. The Resistance gets a shipment of supplies every month from a friend of the General's, he makes a lot of different technology, but he also makes items for people like us. People who need to chew on things or keep their hands occupied, and other things. I wanted to offer you a pick now that you're part of the Resistance and all!" He gestured to the box Finn was holding.

"Poe already gave me some stuff, it's all really nice!" He beamed, wiggling a little, and opened up the box. She peered inside at the treasure trove of items contained in it. Black chords with silicone pendants of various shapes, sizes, colors and textures; plastoid polygons covered in various switches and buttons; rings that looked like they might spin; metal loops gathered together in a tight knot; and many more objects. She was overwhelmed by the choices and started bouncing her leg. Finn must have picked up on her distress, he hummed and turned her gaze away from the box.

"Hey, I know it's a lot of stuff, I was pretty overwhelmed too when I saw first saw them. Here," he pulled out several of the necklaces and held them out to her. "Pick one of these, theyre for chewing. They go around your neck so it's easy to keep track of them, and you can't drop them!" 

She looked at the pendants, trying to decide which one would serve her purpose best. There was a thick black triangle, a blue bottle, a silver one that looked like a braid, and a dark green teardrop shape. The green caught her eye, and she took it from Finn's hand. 

"Wash it first, I'm sure Poe won't mind if you use his sink, and then it's all ready to go!" She nodded, heading off to wash the pendant. Rinsing it off with water (still a luxury) and some cleanser fluid, she hummed to herself, swaying a little. Finished cleaning, she dabbed it dry on a fresh cloth and then popped it in her mouth, biting down hard to test the durability. It gave, but didn't break, a perfect balance. It wouldn't hurt her jaw, but she wouldn't tear it to bits either. It was also small enough to suck on, so she could probably try to stop licking every metal object that passed into her hands now. 

Faint clicking noises broke her out of her reverie, and she cocked her head. Following the source of the noise, she found Poe fiddling with one of the hexagon gadgets. Finn had moved over to Poe's desk, and was working on a small wooden puzzle. They looked up at her entry, smiling when they saw the pendant in her mouth. She gestured to Poe, and they both moved over to the desk to complete the puzzle with Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's company CE is *eyes emoji*


End file.
